1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the stimulation of the alcoholic fermentation of a substratum and applies in particular to wine production, and it is in the context of this application that the process of the invention will be described in detail. The present invention is generally applicable to all forms of alcoholic fermentation of a substratum for the purpose of producing a drink, however.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In traditional wine production it is a relatively common occurrence for fermentation to halt spontaneously before total conversion of the sugar, and this can on occasion lead to loss of the vintage.
Similarly, in the production of sparkling wines there are sometimes difficulties in bringing about the secondary fermentation which produces the bubbles.
The objective of the invention is to avoid these difficulties by proposing a means capable not only of avoiding the halting of fermentation but also, in the event of spontaneous halting, of facilitating the starting of the second fermentation.